It's All My Fault! (A sad Tailream story, Anti-Tailsmo)
by DuskRoseTehHedgie
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Tails finally decide to confess his love to Cream. But when Cosmo,Tails' Ex, talks to Cream, consequences are made... A sad Taiream(anti-tailsmo) fanfic.


~With Tails,10:50pm, February 13, Sunday~ It's almost time. It Valentines Day tomorrow and Miles Tails Prower was finally going to confess his love to Cream the Rabbit, his crush since 4th grade. He's super excited as he keeps looking at a necklace he bought for her a week ago. He was going to give it to her tomorrow at school. They were both in 7th grade in Emerald Middle School, one of the best schools in their district. His older brother, Mike, came in his room and talked to him. "Hey lil bro, good luck out there with Cream tomorrow!" he said. "Thanks Mike!" he exclaimed happily. Mike walked out as Tails went to bed and slept soundly as he prayed that Cream would like him back. ~With Cream, 10:50pm, February 13, Sunday~ Cream looked out her window at the moon that, shined brightly in the sky. She wanted to have someone love her. Just like how Shadow loves Amy. She looked up at the moon and smiled sweetly as she prayed to be loved. She then crawled into bed as Amy came in to say good night. It seems her mother, Vanilla, already fell asleep. "You ready for bed?" Amy said. "Yes! I sure am." exclaimed Cream. "Okay Cream, have fun at school tomorrow, night." Amy said as she closed Cream's door. "Goodnight Amy." Cream whispered as she hugged a stuffed bunny Tails got her in 5th grade. She fell asleep peacefully as she held the stuffed bunny close to her. ~With Cream, 6:30am, February 14, Monday~ The cream colored rabbit jumped out of bed and quickly went to brush her teeth and shower quickly. After doing so, she came back to her closet and picked out her best dress, a yellow dress with pink trims and sapphire blue ribbons. Even if she isn't loved this year she still wanted to look the best she can. She brushed her hair and made her bed. Then she grabbed her bookbag and ran downstairs to find Amy put some pancakes on the table. "Morning Cream." Amy said as she looked at Cream. "That dress looks pretty on you." She added. "Good morning Amy, and thank you very much." Cream exclaimed happily as she sat down and ate her breakfast. After she finished, she ran out the door to get to her bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. ~With Tails, 6:30am, February 14, Monday~ The two tailed yellow fox jumped out of bed and quickly went to brush his teeth. He came back into his room and put on the suit he had picked out the day before. He quickly brushed his fur and looked at the small box that held the necklace. He opened it up to see the necklace inside. Tails smiled and put the box in his bookbag as hell ran downstairs with it. In the kitchen, his older sister, Mint, a faded green and white fox, sat a plate of eggs and toast down on the table for him. As Tails sat down and ate his breakfast, she talked with him. "Why so fancy? Got a girlfriend to impress?" Tails blushed a little at the comment an replied. "She's not my girlfriend... Yet hopefully." "Aww little brother got a crush?" Then Mike came in and replied. "Give Tails a break, Sis." The two tailed fox finished eating and quickly got up to leave check the box for the necklace one last time. He ran towards the door as Mint yelled at him. "Go get 'em tiger!" Tails gave a thumbs up as he flew to his bus stop. ~Emerald Middle School,8:20am, February 14,Monday~ Cream exited the bus as she saw her friend, Cosmo, wave to her. She waved back and quickly ran over to her. Cosmo was a green seedrian who was in her class. "Cream! That's a pretty dress." "Thanks Cosmo!" Cream replied happily. "Hey Cream?" "Yes?" "Can I talk to you in private?" Cosmo asked as she pointed to the side of the building. "Yeah sure!" Cream replied as they both walked to the side of the building. "So, What do you want to talk abo-" Before Cream could finish, she was slapped across the face. She fell to the floor as Cosmo laughed. "This is how I felt when you stole Tails from me." She said as she kicked Cream. "We were a perfect couple! Until you decided to take him away." She continued to kick and beat Cream. Soon, Cosmo's real friend, Skarlet, came in with a knife. She gave the knife to Cosmo as she held it tightly. Cream was crying from pain and fear but was also confused. "What are you talking about? We have nothing going on. We're just friends." Cream said in confusion. "Don't lie to me Cream. You know you're at a disadvantage right now and you dare lie to me?" She then stabbed Cream in the hand as Cream screamed the loudest she ever screamed. Cosmo was about to slap Cream again. But right then, Tails yelled. "COSMO STOP!" Cosmo looked at Tails in surprise. "Oh! Tails! Hi! Did you want something?" Cosmo said as she smiled at Tails lovingly. Just then a teacher turned around the corner behind Tails. The teacher quickly grabbed Cosmo as another teacher grabbed Skarlet. They pulled Cosmo and Skarlet to the principal's office as the girls attempted to escape. Tails ran towards Cream as she started to pass out from blood loss. She had bruises and cuts on her face from Cosmo's nails. "Cream! You'll be okay! Just stay awake!" Tails picked up Cream and quickly ran to the nurse's office leaving a trail of blood behind her. He entered the office as the nurse put her down on a bed. She quickly put alcohol on the cuts as Cream screamed in pain. Cream passed out and had to stay in the office for the rest of the day. Tails refused to leave her side. The office called Amy in to tell her what happened. Not long after, Amy barged into the nurse's office with Shadow right behind her. Amy started crying when she saw Cream. A pair of doctors came in with a stretcher as the nurse put Cream on it. Tails went with them onto the ambulance to the hospital as Amy and Shadow drove there. ~Mobian Hospital, 2:40pm,February 14, Monday~ When they got to the hospital, a bunch of doctors rushed to Cream's aid. Tails, Amy, and Shadow were told to wait in the waiting room. Shadow had to hold Tails back when Cream was in the room. ~Mobian Hospital, 3:50pm,February 14, Monday~ Tails, Amy, and Shadow were calmed down. They all looked at Cream's room. They flinched when they heard the doctors yell for emergency. After about five minutes, a doctor came out to Tails, Amy, and Shadow. They all jumped up as the doctor sighed and said "I'm sorry for your loss." Tails and Amy started crying as they ran into Cream's room. There was a long beep on the life support. And it was to late for Cream. Amy and Tails burst into tears as Shadow attempt to calm them down a little. But he knew that was impossible so he just gave up and hugged Amy. ~Mobian Cemetery, 6:30pm,February 17,Thursday~ About 3 days later, they were at Cream's funeral as they were about to lower her into the ground. "Wait..." Tails said as everyone looked at him. Tails slowly walked to Cream's body and took out the small box. He took the necklace out and put it around her neck. Amy burst into tears once again as she read what was on the necklace. The necklace was a small heart locket with a picture of Cream and Tails when they were in 4th grade inside. On the outside, there was an carving that said 'I love you Cream'. ~With Tails, 10:50pm, February 14,Monday,6 years later~ Ever since Cream died, he hasn't loved anyone since. After graduating college, Tails looked over stuff from his memory box. When he saw a picture of him and Cream in 7th grade on Christmas, he bursted into tears. "It's all my fault!" Tails screamed as he slammed his fist on his desk. Cosmo and Skarlet had been sent to jail for a lifetime for murder. Amy disappeared one day into the forest and never came back. Shadow attempted to find her and never came back either. Tails held the picture of him and Cream close. Tails heard a faded version of Cream's voice say, 'I love you too, Miles Tails Prower'. He thought he was hallucinating when he heard that. But he wasn't. Cream's spirit was right behind him, hugging him tightly. The locket pushed against Tails' fur... And then it disappeared along with Cream... 


End file.
